


I Know Your Heart: a DickKory Collection

by MariGrayson



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Detective Comics - Fandom, New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 4 all u dickkory fans out there, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: Short ficlets made for DickKory fans who, like me, are starved for content and want to see our favorite alien princess and acrobat happy.





	1. Somnambulist

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He slumped into the space left for him in their bed and she tucked herself around him. She wrapped a loose arm around his waist and pressed her nose to the nape of his neck, breathing in the faintly sweaty smell that mixed with whatever he picked up while flying through the city. 

"Yes," Kory murmured. "But that's okay."

Dick hummed a response and squeezed her hand. Entangling their fingers, he ran his calloused thumb over the burn scars that spotted her palm. 

"Do you every wonder," his voice was a bare whisper. "What people see when I'm up there?"

"Mm," Kory's eyes had already fluttered shut again and she spoke as if half out of a dream. "I think they see what they want to see."

Dick stroked her hand and stayed quiet as she drifted back into sleep.


	2. Crystalize

A curtain of red covered her face, shielding her eyes from the slant of the morning sun that spilled into their room and across their bed. Her arms tucked against her body, hands curled against her chest. Her knees bent slightly. In sleep, she cradled herself. 

Dick smiled softly as he watched her chest expand, then shrink again in a steady, slow rhythm. It was rare that they got to sleep in - rarer still that they could do it together. And even rarer that they could spend a morning together without interruption. 

He reached over, gently tucking some hair behind her ear and stroked a finger over it as he did. She shifted, rolling towards him, her arm flopping carelessly between them. Dick dragged his fingers down her forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake and she moved again. This time the mattress dipped under her as she pushed up onto her elbows and pushed her bangs from her face. 

"What time is it?" She asked, still entangled in sleep. 

"Morning," he leaned over, pressed a kiss to her jaw, her cheek, her eyelids that she let fall closed. 

"I believe you know that's not what I meant, Dick." But still, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her. She pulled back with a long, contented sigh. "How long were you watching me before I woke up?"

"A few minutes," he shrugged, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with a smile. "Maybe more."

"Maybe a half-hour?" She gave a guess.

"Maybe," he traced a shape over her abdomen. 

She pointed her toes in a stretch and let him move over her body. 

"It's nice," she said, sinking back into the bed. "To wake up to you still here."

He bent his head, laying a soft kiss on her neck and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed slow kisses down her collarbone, then laid his forehead down on her chest. 

And they both wished they could trap time. Crystalize the moment and never leave it. Live in their rare morning forever.


	3. What's in a Pumpkin?

“What about this one?” Kory pointed to a particularly orange pumpkin. 

Dick nudged it with his toe. “Yeah, it’s a good one.”

“But it isn’t perfect.” She raised a brow. They had walked the pumpkin patch twice, had a mug of cider each on top of the coffee Dick had bought for himself, and had meandered around each pumpkin for a few minutes until Dick had wandered on. 

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck and bit back a frown. He shrugged, at a loss for words over the pumpkin Kory had stopped at. 

She tilted her head to the side as he ran over all the explanations he could think of (which, in regards to pumpkins, were not many) and realized he was uncomfortable. Or maybe unknowledgeable. From what she could gather, squash picking was a fall tradition in America, and had assumed Dick would know all she needed to pick one and take it home. 

Holidays on Tamaran never included picking plants for decoration. But it seemed that holidays in Dick’s life didn’t either. 

She tugged gently on the arm of his jacket. “Dick, have you done this before?” 

“I – is it that obvious?” He pulled her to him and she let her arms hang over his shoulders.

Kory laughed. “To someone else, it might look like you hated pumpkins.”

“Well, I don’t hate them.” He leaned in to kiss her quick. “They’re just really, really orange.”


End file.
